Ask Marie, Andrew and Their Biological Family
Ask Marie, Andrew, and their biological parents anything to learn more about them. Rules #No inappropriate questions #You cannot ask the characters commands. Only questions are accepted. Questions To Ri Kon-Yung, what do you think of the Japanese? Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: I thought that they were evil people for what they did to the Koreans until I met a Japanese man visiting the North, I have to admit it, he was really nice, since I couldn't read that well, he taught me how to read, I was only 13 when I met him, since then, I had high hopes for the Japanese, if one came to visit after a nuclear test, I wrote a little sorry note) To Park Kwang-Sun and Ri Kon-Yung, how do you get along? Park Kwang-Sun: "" (Translation: To be fair, we are friends but cannot speak to each other, but our children can) Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: The only times we could speak is when there is no American soldiers, they get a little annoyed with me, he often gives me sweets, except taffy, I don't like taffy and prefer chocolates, especially liquor chocolates) to Marie, what was the first Simpsons episode you ever saw? To Marie, what is it like living in a country having concentration camps, on the brink of starting WWIII, Anti-American and a bad human rights record? Marie: "Hm, Ah yes, My dad tries to keep me distracted by watching these cute cartoons, my family is kinda wealthy and we are pretty normal, my dad says I'm too happy to hate the Americans." To Ri Ji-Min, what do you think of the Lara-Rutters? Ri Ji-Min: "" (Translation: They are kind and friendly, I'm kind of Zoe's penpal, I show them around DPRK) To Marie, what do you like about Chick-Fil-A and how does it compare to other fast food in your opinion? To Andrew, what do you think of Marie and her parents? Andrew: "When she spoke Korean, her voice, I cannot describe it, it's so soft, Ri Kon-Yung, He is very interested in the growth of South Korean children and he observes me when visiting the DMZ, his voice, very delicate and shy, Ri Ji-Min, her voice is almost like a child, soft and peaceful, the family look too peaceful for a country that has a terrible human rights record, but the UK is trying to help the nation improve the rights, the 1966 World Cup is one of the reasons why DPRK won't attack, but what upsets Mr and Mrs. Ri and my biological parents is that if one of those missiles hits the USA, me and Marie would be killed, this is why she goes to DPRK time to time during the year so her parent's know she's okay." To Marie, what is your favorite all-time movie? To Marie, who is your favorite guest star on The Simpsons? To Andrew, when you saw Ri Kon-Yong, what was your reaction? Andrew: "He, he was painfully malnourished, being only 5'6, my dad is 5'8, he was very thin, just kind of below average weight, I didn't see his ribs when he was swimming, so Danny must keep him well-fed enough, but, he had a femmy body, he spoke in a very quiet montone, he was shy, everytime he went inside in the north side at the DMZ and I was at the south, he would come at the border and give him fruit-flavored candies, which he likes, he says that taffy gets stuck in his teeth and tastes disgusting." To Marie, who is your favorite character on The Simpsons and why? To Marie, what is your opinion on the Kim Jong-un and North Korea is Best Korea memes? Marie: "I think it is sickening to joke about my fatherland especially when it's about to start a war, I've seen the Supreme Leader Kim Jong-un dance video, that wasn't funny, and in case you all didn't notice, I avert my eyes at decipitations of Kim Jong-il and Kim Jong-un because I think it is upsetting, Everytime I look at DPRK news videos on Kim Jong-un visiting schoolchildren or orphanages, the comments! 'He ate all the poor children at the end!', 'Can I eat that?' and more! Yes, Supreme Leader keeps out of the public eye, only parts of his past are revealed To Marie, what is your favorite Simpsons episode? To Marie, how did you feel when your sister Laura changed her behavior? Marie: I was very happy To Andrew, who is your favorite character to cosplay as? To Marie, what is your favorite couch gag on The Simpsons? To Ri Kon-Yung, do you like the funfairs, parks, and theatres in your country? Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: Yes, they ease stress, I love funfairs, I like the shooting games, my favourite films are the ones that are shown in the Pyongyang Film Festival, especially the UK, I wish I could go there, I love going to parks, it's relaxing) To Marie, what is your favorite chalkboard gag on The Simpsons? To Ri Kon-Yung, how's life at DMZ? Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: It's tolerable for me, if a child accidentally crossed the border by accident, I'd be nice enough to lead them back, I then would try and call the kid's parents over, I never killed a child, I didn't participate in killings, I also, hate my photo taken, If a ROK soldier attempted to do this, I would run in one of the houses, yes, I hate my photo taken or recorded, Remember when I said I hated taffy? I do, I was given a bunch of sweets, I only ate the fruit-flavoured candies, since when I tried taffy, I said it was horrible and tried to get it out, and I used fruit hard candies to wash them out, and my love of fruit-flavoured sweets was born) To Marie, what is your favoriee Simpsons season and why? To Park Kwang-Sun, are you shocked how Danny and Ri Kon-Yung get along? Park Kwang-Sun: "" (Translation: Yeah, I am, here's one thing, Ri Kon-Yung is so f***ing ticklish, give him a raspberry on his neck and abdomen, and he starts breaking out into squealing laughter, he is weaker than Danny due to malnourishment, so the only thing he could do was wait for it to be over, he actually hates it, also, the North Korean barely eats and Danny gives him his food rations, when he runs out, he fights to eat insects, snakes, and rats, he also went a little cannibalistic a couple of times because he was so hungry, he actually abducted a Chinese civilian that managed to make it to DPRK and ate him, guards later found him with him slightly bloated, the remains, and him sleeping peacefully, trying to digest everything inside, he hates taffy, and even though he does not eat meat that much, he can be a cannibalistic though, he will eat the Chinese that cross the border, he gave up on this after Danny takes him out on restaurants, then to be say, they get along rather well, they have that "Americans are at lunch it's 12 o'clock" jokes) To Marie, what is your favorite theme park ride? To Marie, do you know any funny things that happened in North Korea? Marie: "I know one, my dad, mom, and my adopted family were sitting in the living room, Zoe went to a restaurant in Pyongyang and she bought the food home, the house my parents lived in was 7 miles away, Danny's phone rang and dad picked it up, it was his loud boss he yelled "WHERE THE F*** ARE YOU?! DANNY RUTTER?!", pardon my language, And my dad freaked out, he dropped the phone in fear, he had difficulty eating right after that, Danny picked up the phone and chastised him for yelling at my real father, my dad hates getting yelled at and he just cries and screams because he thinks he's in trouble, there was one time on soldier my dad was friends with tried driving a tank, he made so many darn mistakes, we were just laughing at him, my father laughed the hardest, to the point he actually peed himself, he changed after we went home, when my adoptive family went back to the hotel, my parents tell the Korean War, known as Fatherland Liberation War in North Korea, yet I'm still not brainwashed, but interesting, we once went to the DMZ and saw Andrew there, my dad is also a tour guide and I'm his translator for those who don't speak Korean or understand it, my adopted family come too, my dad is given fruit flavoured candies, and fruit, especially oranges, he is friendly enough to let people sit on chairs, something you cannot do in the south of DMZ, I know about the Thrift Shop incident, were me and 5 other soldiers, including dad, his and laughed in private." To Marie, what is your ''least ''favorite Simpsons episode and why? To Marie, what inspired your adoptive parents to go to DPRK? Marie: "Hm, they were really curious, they wanted to see if it was that impoverished, starving nation it was, Pyongyang was a beautiful city with skyscrapers, and stuff, they had no problems getting food and their tour guide was my own father, he would drop them off at the hotel, then me, mom and dad went to our house, we would go to dance festivals, and UK had diplomatic with DPRK, and when I was at an exchange student program, my dad went to the UK embassy in Pyongyang to get to the UK, and they went, I dressed in a KPA uniform, my parents took me." To Marie, why do you love The Simpsons so much? To Marie, why does the DPRK hate American and Japan so much? Marie: "Okay, According to DPRK, American stole South Korea, and our nation, it doesn't hate tourists, and It just hates American politicians and soldiers and certain Japanese politicians for not doing something about the comfort women issue, It's a long time ago, calling them Imperialists, and some Koreans are married to Japanese, Look, I have no bitterness towards either country, so do appa and eomma, But they do follow Anti-American propaganda, but they act threatened towards some US soldiers, see the Cap DPRK vigintuplets, they have Japanese adopted siblings and the 3rd eldest, Ji-Min loves them like a mother bear." To Marie, in yorr opinion, what are the funniest Simpsons gags? To Marie, how was your life in the orphanage you were left at? Marie: "Hm, I started walking, and I was very reclusive and shy, I never played with other kids, and when an American family came in, appa and eomma came in, and they allowed them to adopt me." To Marie, do you like the Munsu Water Park in Pyongyang? Marie: "Oh yes, Best water park ever!" To Ri Kon-Yung and Ri Ji-Min, How do you deal living in the DPRK everyday? Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: We don't, Pyongyang is like the best place ever, less starvation, I heard ROK's Seoul is one h*** of a powerhouse, However, people in Pyongyang have fun themselves, even me and Ri Ji-Min, we just tolerate it) Ri Ji-Min: "" (Translation: Yep, pretty well) To Ri Ji-Min and Ri Kon-Yung, how do you deal with screaming children in restaurants? Ri Ji-Min: "" (Translation: I have a UK Visa and I went to the UK with my husband so my daughter can be with us for an exchange trip, and that ROK boy's parents, Park Kwang-Sun and Park Mi-Cha came along, Park Mi-Cha, she was dressed in clothes like one of those Japanese girls, she even had a smartphone and I was very unfamiliar with ROK culture and I showed curiosity, and back to the question, I hate screaming kids, we went out to eat at a Korean restaurant, there was these d****ed parents letting their bratty kids run around the restaurant, one of them took my daughter's swordsman toy off her, she's quite attached to that doll, she went over to the parents and demanded the doll back, the little girl, who was holding it said no until Ri Min-Li yanked him out of her hands, she even made her cry, saying she wanted the doll, Look, my daughter is not a vicious child, she just hates people taking Mr. Swordsman off her, she held the doll around like an infant and she sat down, I found that quite hilarious, I was snickering alongside Park Mi-Cha, she can be nice at times, but a little shy, like Kon-Yung, while I had a more enthusiastic personality, yet sweet and gentle, I hate screaming kids, but the cutest is when Min-Li asked me to protect her dolly, the kid tried snatching it, but since I had military training, STRONGER!, I stopped her,yelled "Mr. Swordsman is okay!", and she said "Protect Mr. Swordsman with all your heart!", her dad apologized for this, saying that his little girl had a tendency to take toys off other kids in public places, Mr. Swordsman wasn't damaged, but my daughter, after she got almost beaten to death left her with PTSD, She would never let Mr. Swordsman go, she will hand it to people, but not giving her it back will trigger this, so her doll is like an Anti-PTSD object, just to prevent another attack) To Marie, how do you deal with bratty children? Marie: "I remember one of our pet cats died from a seizure and in January when I was 10, before PTSD, we were staying at a hotel, and I watched a couple episodes of some anime to comfort myself and play some relaxing Korean music, these three boys walked in, I think they were 7, 4, and 3, they said "Lol, you're too old to watch cartoons", I said "What are you doing in my room?", and they were like "Dunno, we're bored", and I said "Isn't it rude to come into people's rooms? Get out!", and they were like "No!", and I was like "Why are you even in here?", and the 3-year old was like "Mommy said it was okay", I was on the verge of searching up creepypasta pictures, and I did and they got scared out of their wits, and ran, 1 hour later, the brat's mom came in, she said (imating mother bad at parenting) "OMG! STAPH SKARING MEH KEEDS! DEI TLD MI BOUT WAT U LUKED UHP, STAPH DOIN DAT R I WIL KAL DA POLEES! (OMG! STOP SCARING MY KIDS! THEY TOLD ME ABOUT WHAT YOU LOOKED UP, STOP DOING THAT OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE!", and I said "No, they were annoying little---", then she cutted me off "DEI DUN NO ANI BETUR! (THEY DON'T KNOW ANY BETTER!)", then I said "When I was there age, I didn't walk-----", then she said "Dei r steel jus keeds! I guna kal da polees!" (They're just kids! I'm gonna call the police!)", then I got up and yelled in Korean and Andrew translated "DEAR OVERPROTECTIVE WOMAN! IT'S NOT MY RESPONSIBLITY TO MONITOR YOUR OVERDEVELOPED SEMEN STAINS OF 3 CHILDREN, IT'S YOUR JOB, AS A PARENTS TO MONITOR THEM, STOP BEING A PUSSY, GROW UP, AND DO SOME PARENTING, I'M ONLY 10, I MAY WATCH THINGS YOUR BRATS MAY NOT BE SEEING, JUST BECAUSE IT'S ANIMATED DOESN'T MEAN IT'S FOR D*** KIDS!", I then hugged Mr. Swordsman, then the woman took it off me, then I bit her fingers, called my adoptive family in, I told them everything, I hugged Mr. Swordsman, I then sat him on the laptop, and Danny was like "Look, I gave Marie that so she can watch anime in peace and listen to Korean music, she's right, control your kids!", she stormed out and we never saw her again." To Ri Kon-Yung, did you ever hear about your father? Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: Him? hm, he was 19 when he died, he was a soldier, and he starved to death, he had difficulty, finding food, his last words were "I'm......i'm so hungry....." he dropped to the weight of a 16-year old and he died during the Arduous March, he wasn't really that old, he died of starvation after being starved by the famine for 3 months, I never tell Ri Min-Li about the Arduous March, even though she knows about it) To Ri Kon-Yung, what is your opinion on Ri Dae-Jung, your daughter's Another Genderbent Counterpart Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: Even though he is related to my daughter, I don't like him very much, he's just sadistic and cruel, He's like a Korean POW guard at a Japanese POW camp, so brutal) To Marie, why does Ri Dae-Jung like Marvel Cinematic Universe films? Marie: "They were the first films he watched when he arrived in the TT10, we put on subtitles incase he didn't understand English." Category:Ask Pages